Yosei No Hikari
by katy-fairylover
Summary: Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama :D bueno esta historia relata la historia de una niña que tiene el libro que su madre le dio, la mitad del libro esta en blanco pero este guarda un secreto... pasados los años esa niña crece y cuando conoce a cierto chico ese libro mágicamente se escribe solo... Eto.. mal summary lo se.. por favor pasen y lean xD


Un niña de hermosos cabellos dorados caminada por el parque observando alegre aquel libro azul con rojo que le regalo su madre pues alguna vez le perteneció, la niña se sentía bien, vivía con sus padres, tenía grandes amigos y podía tener todo lo que quería pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba, observo el libro, en la portada se extendía el título de aquel libro con letras doradas que decía "Yosei no hikari" y sintió como si sus dilema fuera a resolverse y decidió leerlo, se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a leer.

El libro relataba la historia de una pequeña hada que paseaba por el bosque y se encontró con un pequeño niño pelirrojo que buscaba desesperadamente a su padre ya que había desaparecido, en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño cachorrito bebe que apenas tenía unas semanas de nacido que dormía plácidamente, el niño le conto al hada que se lo había encontrado solo en el bosque y decidió cogerlo pues le recordó a su situación, el hada lo llevo a una cueva cercana y lo ayudo a mantenerse abrigado, la hada, el niño y el perro el cual hablaba se hicieron grandes amigos, pasaron años y un día el chico tuvo que marcharse y el hada se entristeció pues se había enamorado de aquel humano y ella sabía que su amor no era bueno pues un hada de 10 cm no podía estar con un humano que cada vez crece más y más con el trascurso de los años, un día el hada deseo con todas sus fuerzas a un lucero que se encontraba en el cielo poder ser una persona y poder cumplir sus sueños el hada empezó a llorar pues sabía que eso era imposible, el hada lloro hasta quedarse dormida, cuando el hada despierta se da cuenta que frente a ella se encuentra una sombra y se asusta ya que creyó que era un ogro, el hada se da cuenta de que es un duende que escucho su petición a la estrella y le da una solución pero a cambio de que le entregue sus alas el hada acepta y este la convierte un una hermosa humana de cabellos castaños y el duende le dice que no le puede decir con su propia voz a nadie que alguna vez fue un hada ya que podría morir unas horas después y que lo tendría que mantener en secreto hasta que supiera que hacer, el hada hizo algunas prendas con ayuda del duende y el hada feliz fue en busca del chico, pasaron algunos días y al fin lo encuentra pero no sabe cómo acercarse, la chica paso años y por muchas cosas para lograr estar cerca del chico pero por ahora solo había conseguido ser su amiga, un día se entera de que el chico se va a casar y eso la pone mal pero se da cuenta que el chico es feliz al lado de la otra chica y decide desearle lo mejor, la chica castaña va a su encuentro y le dice lo que siente y que le agrada que sea feliz con la otra chica, lagrimas corren por las mejillas de la chica, el chico sonríe tristemente y se disculpa por no poder corresponderle, la chica antes de irse le deja una nota al chico en su casa, la chica fue a la boda y le deseo lo mejor a su amor y se va para siempre, el chico al día siguiente va en busca de la chica pero solo encuentra la nota que la chica le había dejado y en ella le explicaba que ella era el hada que conoció en el bosque y como hizo para ser una humana, la chica al final le puso que no la buscara porque era inútil ella ya había muerto por revelarle su secreto, el chico se echó a llorar y antes de cerrar la nota dijo: yo también te amo mi querida Hada, en el bosque la chica admiraba y disfrutaba sus últimas horas de vida pues sabía que en cualquier momento moriría, al día siguiente la chica sintió una punzada en su corazón y sonrió por fin había llegado el momento, ya no sufriría más por el chico, frente a ella apareció el duende ella y se extrañó, el duende poco a poco fue tomando forma de una hada, y esta hada le dijo que viviera su vida, que no moriría pues dejo libre su amor correspondido para que el fuera feliz con alguien que no fuera ella y le revelo su secreto sabiamente pues una nota no cuentan como palabras, el hada cambio el cabello de la chica a rubio para que no tuviera complicaciones en rehacer su vida y el hada que se convirtió en humana al fin pudo ser feliz…

La niña llevaba más de 5 horas con el libro en las manos era como si estuviera en otro mundo, como si el libro la hubiera atrapado completamente y era mucho mejor que todas esas historias que encontraba en la oficina de su padre, siguió ojeando pero solo había páginas en blanco se dio cuenta que la mitad del libro estaba en blanco le pareció extraño y regreso a su casa, lo que la niña no sabía era que ella continuaría con la historia de ese libro, porque no todo puede terminar con un final feliz… ¿o si?...

.

.

.

**Buee… aquí les traigo un pequeño prólogo de esta historia, espero les guste.**

**Se despide Katy-chan! Aye sir!**


End file.
